Sang Penembak
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Sakura menemukan secarik kertas ketika dia membuka lokernya, bunyi surat itu adalah 'aku akan menembak hatimu tepat tengah hari -K-'. Kata Ino itu adalah surat cinta namun apakah betul itu surat cinta untuk Sakura?


Sakura membuka pintu lokernya dan di sana dia menemukan secarik kertas berwarna putih. Dia membaca secarik kertas itu.

**.**

**Aku akan menembak hatimu tepat tengah hari**

**-K-**

**.**

Hanya itu saja yang tertulis di secarik kertas tersebut.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino teman Sakura.

Sakura berbalik melihat Ino dengan tatapan bingung dan kemudian memberikannya kepada Ino.

Ino membaca surat tersebut dengan cepat.

"Berarti akan ada pernyataan cinta, Sakura," senyum Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino penuh selidik. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

"Dari majalah," jawab Ino membuat Sakura terbengong.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan loker tersebut dengan senyuman di wajah Ino dan raut kebingungan pada wajah Sakura.

'Apakah betul itu surat cinta?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

...

**Title: Sang Penembak**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Angst/Mystery/Crime**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: (Mr/Miss K) X (Sakura Haruno)**

**Warning: Inside, Standard Warning, DLDR**

...

Sakura memandangi papan tulis tersebut dengan berkecamuk, siapa K?

Helaan nafas tertahan kembali Sakura hembuskan dengan perasaan dan pikiran yang ekstra sibuk memikirkan siapa pengirim tersebut.

"_Gomen_, aku tersesat di jalan yang namanya kehidupan," sapa Kakashi-_sensei_ pada seluruh kelas.

Semua siswa menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan pandangan 'aku tidak percaya dengan perkataanmu itu' membuat Kakashi-_sensei_ menggaruk belakang kepalanya merasa bersalah.

Sakura menatap gurunya tersebut dengan sedikit pemikirannya.

'Mungkinkah Kakashi-_sensei _yang mengirimkan surat tersebut?' tanya Sakura pada otaknya yang jenius.

Kakashi-_sensei_ menjelaskan mengenai hal yang paling membosankan mengenai 'Sejarah Konoha'. Sedangkan Sakura tidak memperhatikan penjelasan tersebut melainkan perhatiannya beralih ke bibir Kakashi yang seksi bagaimana caranya bibir seksi tersebut melumat bibirnya dengan eksotisnya menyentuh lehernya dan~. 'Damn Sakura, kembali perhatikan papan tulis dan mencatat' rutuk Sakura.

"Setelah perang, seluruh kehidupan menjadi damai," cerita Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan suaranya yang sungguh eksotis tersebut.

'Oh Sakura, jaga pemikiran kotormu itu,' rutuk Sakura kembali dengan bayangan samar mengenai apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dengan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian harus mengerjakan tugas kalian di halaman dua puluh enam," perintah Kakashi -_sensei_ yang membuat semua muridnya –kecuali Sakura– menatap Kakashi-_sensei_ dengan kekesalan mereka tersendiri.

Kakashi-_sensei _ melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas Sakura diiringi gumaman kesal dan mencela.

"Cih, guru sialan," gerutu Kiba.

Sakura mendelik Kiba tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

Pikirannya kembali menggelanyuti otak jenius Sakura.

'Bagaimana jika Kiba, bukan Kakashi_-sensei_ yang menulis surat cinta itu?' pikir Sakura.

'Kalau begitu tanpa pikir panjang aku akan membuang surat cinta tersebut,' pikiran satunya lagi.

Dan percakapan antara pemikirannya terjadi.

Sakura menatap Kiba –meneliti lebih tepatnya- secara seksama dari atas puncak kepala Kiba yang jabrik itu sampai kakinya yang Sakura pastikan memiliki penyakit kutu air tersebut diantara sela-sela jari kaki Kiba.

'Kau memikirkannya secara negatif Sakura,' rutuk Sakura.

"Ada masalah Sakura?" tanya Kiba menatap Sakura.

Bau anjing basah memasuki hidung Sakura membuat Sakura sedikit mengernyit namun kembali bersikap biasa untuk kesopanan namun di hatinya sedang membuncah untuk menghajar Kiba dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Tidak ada masalah Kiba," senyum Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura tepat ke mata cokelat Kiba yang dalam dan menenangkan itu, bagaimana pandangan tersebut memberikan kasih sayangnya menjamah bibirnya memasuki bibirnya dan tangannya yang kasar namun lembut itu menyentuh~. 'Kau harus mencari tahu siapa Mr. K itu Sakura, sebelum otakmu semakin parah dengan segala pikiranmu' batin Sakura.

"Sakura," lambai Kiba di depan wajah Sakura.

"Ya, ada apa Kiba?" tanya Sakura yang telah terbangun akan lamunannya.

"Kau bersikap aneh!" delik Kiba tidak suka.

Sakura menatap Kiba bingung. "Tidak Kiba."

Wajah Kiba semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura membuat Sakura merasakan helaan nafas Kiba yang sungguh sangat diwarnai bau maskulin tersebut.

Wajah itu terus semakin mendekat hingga tinggal sesenti lagi membuat Sakura menutup wajahnya untuk merasakan sentuhan lembut dari bibir Kiba.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ datang," teriak sang ketua kelas membuat ke dua orang ini kembali ke posisi semula tanpa adanya wajah yang mendekat, namun nafas dan detak jantung memburu masih terasa oleh Sakura.

"Untunglah," gumam Sakura.

Kemudian Sakura kembali memperhatikan papan tulis yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan tulisan yang hampir menyentuh bagian bawah papan tulis.

'Tapi bagaimana jika Kurenai-_sensei _yang mengirimnya?' pikir Sakura.

"Oh diam kau," gerutu Sakura dengan suara kecil.

...

Kelas baru saja selesai belajar, kini Sakura sedang merileksasikan dirinya dengan berjalan kaki menuju kafetaria.

'Tak, tak, tak,' suara aduan pedang kayu terdengar dari ruangan kendo.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meihat ruangan kendo yang tidak tertutup itu.

Tampak di dalam Kimimaro-_senpai_ sedang berlatih dengan peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuh membuat dirinya semakin terlihat seksi.

Sakura terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik _senpai_nya itu, sebagai _kouhai_ di sekolah maupun kegiatan eskul membuat Sakura dapat memperhatikan _senpai_nya yang semakin tampan dari hari ke hari. Membayangi saja sudah membuat tubuh Sakura sedikit tegang.

Tanpa Sakura sadari Kimimaro mendekati Sakura melihat ke Sakura yang sedikit pendek itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tatap Kimimaro melihat pucuk kepala _kouhai_nya yang manis tersebut.

Sakura mendongak ke atas membuat bibir mereka menyatu, dengan refleks Sakura memundurkan dirinya.

"Ti-tidak a-ada a-apa-a-apa _s-senpai_," ucap Sakura dengan mukanya yang memerah padam dan langsung pergi dari situ.

Kimimaro memegang bibirnya dan menutup matanya.

"Hn, cukup lembut," senyum Kimimaro lalu kembali fokus pada latihannya.

Sakura semakin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat tanpa melihat bahwa dia akan menabrak seseorang.

'Bruk,' tabrakan tersebut terjadi.

"Oh sial," gerutu orang itu.

Sakura yang tersungkur karena tabrakan itu hanya dapat merasakan area bawahnya sedikit nyeri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" senyum orang yang ditabraknya.

Sakura menatap orang yang dia kenal sebagai Kidomaru-_senpai_ itu.

"Ti-tidak a-apa-a-apa _s-senpai_," gagap Sakura karena dia memikirkan macam-macam tentang _senpai_nya tersebut.

Sakura melihat _senpai_nya itu sedang ke susahan mencari sesuatu.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" tanya Sakura.

"Laba-labaku hilang, kau bisa mencarinya!" pinta Kidomaru.

Sakura menganguk dan kemudian mencari laba-laba yang dia temukan tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Ini _senpai_," senyum Sakura menyerahkannya kepada Kidomaru.

Kidomaru melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sakura," senyum Kidomaru mengambil laba-labanya yang dia masukkan kedalam kandang.

Sakura menatap kepergian Kidomaru.

'Bagaimana jika Kimimaro-_senpai_ atau Kidomaru-_senpai_ yang mengirimkan surat itu?' tanya Sakura kembali pada dirinya sendiri.

'Ck, sial. Siapa sebenarnya yang mengirimkan surat itu?' pikir Sakura sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin kembali.

"Sakura!" sapa Ino padanya.

"Hai Ino," sapa Sakura tidak semangat.

Ino menatap temannya tersebut dengan kernyitannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya!" selidik Ino.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku sedang bingung dengan pengirim surat itu," hela Sakura lelah.

Ino hanya menatap Sakura sedikit kasihan.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Nanti juga kau akan tahu," senyum Ino.

Sakura menatap Ino sedikit kesal.

"Kh, hanya segini uangmu. Pergi kau sana," suara seseorang mengejutkan Sakura dari lorong yang biasanya tidak tampak oleh guru itu.

Sakura menatap orang tersebut.

Orang tersebut juga menatap matanya dengan tatapan '_jangan ganggu aku atau lehermu akan tidak ada_' membuat Sakura menghela nafas berat melihat _senpai_nya yang langsung pergi tersebut.

'Semoga bukan Kakuzu-_senpai_ yang pengirim suratnya,' doa Sakura.

"Untunglah," hela orang itu berdiri membersihkan dirinya.

"Hei Kankurou, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino khawatir.

Sakura menatap orang yang telah keluar dari lorong tersebut.

Itu adalah Kankurou salah satu _senpai_nya yang cukup terkenal bagi anak drama karena dapat memiliki mimik wajah yang sangat bagus dan juga pencipta patung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," senyum Kankurou.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju kantin.

'Kakashi-_sensei_, Kiba, Kimimaro-_senpai,_ Kidomaru-_senpai_, Kakuzu-_senpai_, Kankurou-_senpai_. Siapa yang mengirimkan suratnya?' pikir Sakura berkecamuk.

...

Matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya membuat semua orang mengeluh.

Sakura masih tetap ingin berada dikelasnya untuk kembali mengingat segala kejadian yang ada dihari itu, dia menghela nafasnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari dalam kelas.

Koridor-koridor seakan sangat gelap dan semakin panjang.

Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri menatap koridor yang panjan itu.

Langkah demi langkah sakura percepat untuk meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat.

Sakura terkejut dengan langkah kakinya sendiri membuat Sakura merutuki kebodohannya, dia kembali berlari dengan cepat hingga hampir saja dia membuka pintu untuk keluar namun karena kelelahan dia beristirahat sebentar.

"Kau bodoh Sakura," gerutu Sakura.

Dia mengusap keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

Deru nafas semakin memburu menakuti dirinya sendiri.

Detak jantung juga demikian semakin cepat berdegup semakin cepat.

Seakan jantung itu akan copit dan tidak digunakan kembali.

Sakura menatap sekeliling karena sebuah suara menelusup ke telinga Sakura.

Sebuah suara langkah kaki dan suara benda yang menyentuh dinding secara sengaja.

Tubuh Sakura semakin menegang menanti orang yang akan muncul.

Suara itu semakin mendekat terus mendekat.

Panjatan doa terus keluar dari bibir Sakura.

Hingga tiba-tiba dia merasakan selembar kain menutup bibirnya.

Sakura masih dapat melihat walaupun perlahan-lahan penglihatannya semakin meredup, helaian rambut panjang orang itu menyentuh Sakura dengan helaan nafas feminimnya.

'Ternyata aku salah, pengirim surat bukanlah pria melainkan wanita,' pikir Sakura sebelum akhirnya kegelapan mengambil cahaya dari matanya.

"Kau sungguh manis, pantas saja dia menyukaimu," senyum wanita itu lalu membawa tubuh Sakura dan memasuki ke bagasi mobilnya menuju sebuah gudang.

Wanita itu tersenyum senang sembari membenarkan kaca matanya.

"Lihatlah, aku akan mengukir gadis ke sukaanmu itu," ucap wanita itu entah pada siapa.

Raungan mobil mengantarkan mobil itu semakin jauh dan semakin cepat. Tanpa terasa mobil itu telah sampai pada sebuah gudang tua yang hampir rusak.

Dengan kasarnya, wanita merah itu memasuki tubuh Sakura ke atas troli dia mendorong troli itu memasuki kawasan gudang itu. Gudang yang sungguh tidak terawat dengan rapi, bahkan banyak yang berlubang disana sini membuat cahaya matahari menyelusup dicela itu.

Wanita merah itu mendudukan Sakura ke atas sebuah bangku listrik yang telah rusak namun masih memiliki pengikat yang cukup kuat.

Sementara mata Sakura masih tertutup, wanita merah itu beralih ke mesin pemotong kayunya.

Dia memotong kayu terus memotong kayu sampai membuat kayu itu menjadi kecil dan runcing-runcing.

Wanita itu mendekati Sakura.

"Ini sebagai bentuk untuk merasakan nyerinya hatiku," ucap wanita itu menekankan jarum-jarum kayu tersebut ke kulit Sakura dari tangan hingga kaki Sakura.

"Kau cukup manis," gumam wanita merah itu sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menyusuri tempat onderdil biasa dia simpan.

Dia mencari dan terus mencari, hingga menjumpai obeng kecil dengan ujung mata yang tajam dan sedikit berkarat.

Seringaian terpatri pada wajah wanita itu, seringaian yang mengerikan.

Air mata sedikit menetes pada pelupuk mata wanita itu.

"Kau harus tahu bagaimana sakitnya mencintai namun tidak dicintai," wanita merah itu menekankan obeng itu ke perut Sakura dengan air matanya.

Sakura merasakan nyeri menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya ketika dia membuka matanya.

Ruangan yan tidak dia ketahui dimana dia berada.

"Kau telah bangun," senyum wanita merah ketika melihat Sakura.

Sakura menatap wanita itu paham.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura menahan nyeri.

Wanita itu terkekeh kecil.

"Sudah ku tulis di suratku," jawab wanita itu dingin.

"Menembak hatiku?" kernyit Sakura.

Wanita itu menganguk sebagai ganti jawaban iya.

Sakura ingin melepaskan tangannya namun tidak bisa karena terikat sangat kuat.

Wajah wanita itu semakin mendekat sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir Sakura dengan kasar meminta Sakura membuka bibirnya namun Sakura menutup bibirnya kuat-kuat.

Karena kesal wanita merah tersebut menggigit bibir Sakura membuat bibirnya berdarah sehingga Sakura membuka bibir tersebut sehingga lidah wanita merah itu menelusup ke bibir mungil Sakura. Lidah wanita itu lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman mereka.

Akhirnya wanita merah itu melepaskan ciumannya.

Sakura menggerutu dari dalam hatinya menyumpahi wanita merah itu atas sikapnya yang tidak bermoral.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Manis dan sakit bukan!" tanya wanita merah itu.

Sakura mendecih kesal.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Penderitaan," seringai wanita merah itu.

Sebuah pistol keluar dari kantong wanita itu mengarah ke tubuh Sakura.

"Ada kata terakhir?" tanya wanita merah itu.

Sakura terdiam.

"Tidak ada, kalau begitu aku ingin memnunjukkan seseorang padamu Sakura," senyum wanita merah itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian dia mendorong mayat pria mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menatap mayat yang telah dikerubungi oleh lalat itu.

"Kau kenal?" tanya wanita merah itu dan memberikan Sakura pandangan ke wajah mayat lelaki itu.

'Sasuke-_senpai_,' hanya kata itu saja yang timbul dalam benak Sakura.

"Yah, kau betul. Dia Sasuke," seringai wanita itu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari air matanya mengalir deras menatap mayat itu.

Wanita merah itu memandang Sakura bosan.

"Oh jangan menangis Sakura, kau pasti akan menemuinya," seringai wanita merah itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura menatap pistol wanita merah itu yang mengarah tepat ke hatinya.

Wanita tersenyum dan menembakan pistol itu.

"Namaku Karin," jawab wanita merah itu.

Sakura menutup matanya dan rasa sakit menyentuh hati Sakura.

Dia membuka matanya menatap wanita merah itu untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Selamat tinggal," kata wanita merah itu yang telah menutup pintu gudang.

Sebelum rasa sakit menyelusup Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-_senpai_," kata terakhir Sakura.

Dan ledakan terjadi, tubuh Sakura bersama dengan tubuh Sasuke tercerai berai bersama dengan hancurnya gudang itu dengan proyektil peluru yang Karin arahkan kepada Sakura.

"Kh, ada ledaka," lapor polisi yang sedang berpatroli.

Kemudian mobil-mobil patroli itu menuju gudang itu.

"Kalian bodoh," ucap Karin menatap mobil polisi tersebut.

"Bibirnya sungguh manis."

...

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Tunggu bentar *ngambil kantong plastik lalu muntah. Lebay deh kau Sakura memikirkan Kakashi. Bagaimanakah cukup buruk yah.**

**.**

**Please Reviewnya?**


End file.
